


Ain't That a Kick in the Head

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Developing Relationship, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Multi, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: Stiles turns his head, looking around the party, and his eyes catch on Peter, then Derek. "Well, hello."John Stilinski looks over at them. Then he turns back to Stiles. "No.""I didn't say anything," Stiles says."That's Peter and Derek Hale. As in the Hale Family, as inmafia. You won't so much as breathe in their direction."Stiles turns back to look at them again. "Hmm."Peter raises his glass of champagne at the boy. Derek groans, but inside, his wolf is running in happy circles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 78
Kudos: 700
Collections: Teen Wolf Bingo





	Ain't That a Kick in the Head

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to my readers. I'm so happy to have something to give you on a holiday for a change.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, though I did run through and try to edit. There might be some POV slippage here and there but not too bad. I think it's still readable lol
> 
> Thanks to asarcasticwitch for reading it over and pointing out a major uh oh. I was able to fix it, yay!

Peter and Derek are at a high-class party. They hate everyone present, but Talia ordered their appearance. They are on a balcony, looking down. Peter notices something, and Derek sees it too. Someone dressed as a waiter, expertly pickpocketing the rich and famous. His fingers are nimble and despite the apparent clumsiness, he's actually light on his feet.

"Wait, I think someone else's seen," Derek says. He looks like he might intervene. 

But then the thief says, "Dad!" as he's collared by none other than police commissioner, John Stilinski.

Peter lets out a soft, delighted laugh.

The commissioner takes the boy to a nearby balcony, where he thinks he'll get privacy. He isn't counting on werewolf hearing. 

"What are you doing at this party, Stiles?" John Stilinski asks. "Did I just see you steal from the mayor?"

The boy, Stiles, offers up a cheeky grin. "I said these parties are boring, not that I wouldn't come to liven it up."

"Please tell me it was just one victim."

"You know how mad you get when I lie," Stiles says.

"One of these days I'm not going to be able to look the other way," John Stilinski says.

Next to Derek, Peter is still and quiet as he listens in. His interest is palpable. Derek isn't jealous, though; he's intrigued, too.

"I almost got away with it," Stiles says. "But now I have cash to donate to the mayor's favorite queer-friendly charities!"

Derek sucks in a breath, trying not to choke on his laughter. The mayor is a virulent homophobe.

The commissioner sighs. "Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?"

"Not a thing," Stiles says with a mild expression. He turns his head, looking around, and his eyes catch on Peter, then Derek. "Well, hello."

John Stilinski looks over at them. Then he turns back to Stiles. "No."

"I didn't say anything," Stiles says.

"That's Peter and Derek Hale. As in the Hale Family, as in _mafia_. You won't so much as breathe in their direction."

Stiles turns back to look at them again. "Hmm."

Peter raises his glass of champagne at the boy. Derek groans, but inside, his wolf is running in happy circles.

* * *

In the early morning of the next day, after a slow and lazy fuck, Derek turns to Peter. "You like him."

Peter doesn't bother pretending he doesn't know who Derek's talking about. "He's intriguing." He runs his fingertips down Derek's side. "You like him, too."

They've invited people into their bed before, but this feels different. Derek shrugs. "I'd like to get to know him."

Peter's hand pauses. He leans in for a kiss. "We can do that."

* * *

Derek thinks they should 'accidentally' bump into him somewhere. He does research first, finds out everything he can about the boy. Even though his father is the commissioner, it's surprisingly hard to find information about Stiles. 

"I say we just take him for a drive and explain ourselves," Peter says.

"That's an abduction charge," Derek says. "Unlawful imprisonment."

"You're so negative, pup," Peter says with a frown. "We simply grab him when no one is around, so there aren't witnesses, and we make the ride enjoyable so he doesn't press charges later."

"Or we could _invite_ him for a ride," Derek says. "You catch more flies with honey than vinegar."

Peter rolls his eyes. "Fine. We'll do it your way."

"If it doesn't work, we can always grab him later," Derek tells him. 

"Yes, it's good to have a contingency plan."

* * *

They aren't able to put either plan into action, however. They look in several places, ask casual questions of people he knows, but the Stilinski boy isn't where their informant said he'd be. Oh, people talk about him. They know him well, or think they do. 

The last place they check is a queer youth center. The people there are less likely to open up about the boy but eventually, they do say he's there often, playing big brother to some of the younger kids.

One little girl, about ten years old, stares at Peter and Derek from the time they come in until they are ready to leave. She stops them before they go, though.

"You're looking for Stiles?" she asks. 

Derek gets on one knee so he's eye to eye with her. "Yes. Do you know where he is?"

She shrugs. "He'll find you if he wants to. Maybe if you do something nice."

"Like what?" Peter asks.

The little girl looks over her shoulder, where a fundraising gauge is painted on the wall. The 'thermometer' is only filled about a third of the way. "You look like you could help."

"How much do you need?" Derek asks immediately.

"Derek," Peter says warningly.

"What? It's not like we don't have the money. And they need it more than we do."

The little girl beams. "Thank you, Derek."

"What's your name?" Derek asks her. 

"Alice," the little girl says. 

"Like from Alice in Wonderland? What a pretty name for an even prettier girl," Derek tells her. 

Alice beams even brighter. "It's my favorite book."

"Alice, what are you doing?" the center director asks. She eyes Derek and Peter suspiciously. "I thought you left already. Did you have more questions?"

Peter nods toward the donation wall. "Who do we make the check out to?"

* * *

They stop to get a late lunch on the way back home. 

"We didn't find the boy," Peter says. "And now he'll know we're looking for him. We've lost the element of surprise."

"Did we really need to surprise him?" Derek asks. "I think it's better if he's expecting us."

"What if we scare him off before we have a chance to talk to him?" Peter asks.

"If he's that easily scared, he doesn't belong with us," Derek says. "Now eat your food and stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting," Peter says, frowning at his pasta. "This is a little skimpy on the shrimp."

"You should have ordered steak." Derek takes a bite of his rare tenderloin, grinning.

"I thought I'd try something different," Peter says.

"Then we should have gone to a different restaurant," Derek says. "How about next time we get Ethiopian?"

Peter looks thoughtful. "I suppose. I hear injera is a superfood."

* * *

When they walk into their apartment building, the doorman tells them, "You have a visitor, sirs."

Peter groans, thinking it must be his sister. "Great."

"No, Peter, look," Derek whispers.

Sitting in the lobby by the elevator is Stiles. The same boy they've been looking for all day.

Stiles picks his head up and when he sees them, he smiles. Then he waves. He is an intriguing mix of wariness and confidence and when they get closer, Derek can hear his heartbeat tripping over itself.

"I hear you both were looking for me," the boy says. There's nothing hesitant about it. There's maybe a hint of incredulity, though. 

"Would you like to come up?" Peter asks, taking out his key card.

"I just came to… I mean, I wanted to thank you for your donation to the center," Stiles says.

"You found out about that already?" Derek asks.

"Alice called me," Stiles says. 

Derek smiles. "She's a sweet little girl."

Stiles smiles back, looking proud. "She's amazing. Brave. Smart."

"Come talk to us," Peter asks. "Do you want a drink? Have you eaten?"

Stiles takes his phone out. "Let me text someone, let her know where I'm going to be."

His wariness isn't unfounded, Derek knows. He and Peter have reputations for being ruthless and violent when it's called for. Stiles doesn't know them yet, doesn't know the other side of that: their loyalty and fierce protectiveness. He doesn't know how tender Peter can be, or how downright soft Derek's heart is.

"So, what do you want with me?" Stiles asks them once he's up in the penthouse. He didn't say a word in the elevator, though he couldn't stop fidgeting. 

Derek looks at Peter. Peter takes that as his cue. "We want to get to know you better."

"Why?" Stiles asks. He seems genuinely perplexed. 

"You're beautiful and intriguing. Why wouldn't we?" Peter asks.

"Wait, you mean you want to, like…" Stiles trails off, still looking confused. "You want to _date_ me?"

"Yes," Derek says firmly. He doesn't want there to be any misunderstandings.

"Both of you?" Stiles asks. 

Peter smiles. "Yes."

Stiles appears stunned. "I don't know what to say."

Derek goes quiet, waiting. Peter follows his lead for a change and just watches Stiles. 

"This isn't because of who my dad is, is it?" Stiles asks. "If you're trying to get on his good side, this isn't the way. It's likely just to piss him off."

"I'd rather we don't piss off the police commissioner more than we have to," Peter says wryly. He looks at Derek, but Derek's sure they're doing the right thing.

"We'll deal with whatever comes. Together," Derek says.

Stiles doesn't look convinced. "Yeah, but…"

"And we very much are attracted to _you_ , sweetheart," Peter tells him. "Not your family."

"Are you interested, Stiles?" Derek asks.

"What about… what about _your_ family?" Stiles asks. "Will you have problems there because of me?"

Derek smirks. Peter says, "We've had screaming matches with my sister in the past and got through it."

"You mean because of the, um, incest thing?" Stiles asks.

Peter laughs. It's a beautiful sound. 

Derek smiles at his uncle. "Yes, because of that."

"I wasn't sure how to bring it up," Stiles says. His face is pink.

Peter waves his hand. "I'm glad you did. We weren't sure if you knew, and that might be a nasty surprise."

"I researched you both," Stiles says.

"And you're still here?" Derek jokes. Though it's not entirely a joke — he and Peter do what they have to for their pack, but he hasn't always been proud of his role in certain situations. 

"I came to you, remember?" Stiles says.

Of course, Peter and Derek have another secret, and Derek isn't sure how to broach the subject of werewolves.

* * *

They take him everywhere. Over the next few weeks, they visit the theatre, museums, the aquarium, an amusement park, and many different restaurants. Stiles is happy, and calls it his cultural enrichment. 

Derek knows Peter is enchanted by everything about the boy. And Derek is utterly content. 

But then it ends, as all good things tend to do. Stiles is abducted right off the street, on his way to meet his father for a late lunch.

For the police commissioner and his cops, no one has seen anything. They change their tune once Derek and Peter start questioning the witnesses. And this is how Commissioner Stilinski finds out his son is dating two of the most notorious gangsters in the city. He doesn't have a moment to spare for disapproval, though. Especially when the Hales use their considerable power and weight in the city to find out exact details about the situation. Within an hour, they have the license plate, make and model of the car Stiles was forced into, plus good descriptions of the group who managed to get Stiles off the street.

They know which direction they went, what route they drove, and ultimately which area they are keeping Stiles in. It's a smaller warehouse district, and the commissioner wants to start sweeping the area with his SWAT teams.

"We shouldn't go in too hard," Derek says. "We should find out which building Stiles is inside."

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Stilinski says. "I appreciate the help so far," he says with a twist of his mouth like it hurts him to say, "but this is a job for the police."

"We can find him faster than your men, with less danger to your force," Peter reasons.

Derek is ready to find Stiles instead of talking about it. "Just make your decision and let us get on with it."

"Why would you be more likely to find Stiles than a group of highly-trained men, some ex-special forces?" the commissioner asks Peter.

"We have our own way of doing things," Peter hedges.  
"Take him somewhere private, show him, and then meet me there," Derek says, tired of the bickering. They have to find Stiles _now_.

"Show me what?" the commissioner asks, baffled.

Peter gives Derek a look. "Are you sure?"

"This is Stiles," Derek reasons. "He'd know eventually."

"But the commissioner?" Peter asks.

Derek huffs. "Could come in handy?" Then he stalks off, knowing Peter will understand.

Behind him, he hears Peter usher Stiles's father into an empty room. Derek doesn't care how the commissioner takes the whole werewolf reveal, as long as he can see the wisdom in letting Peter and Derek find Stiles.

"Hey, I came as soon as I heard," a familiar voice says.

Derek whips his head around. "Cora?"

"Heard your boyfriend — your new one — got himself into trouble. Who is it? Deuc's pack? The Itos?"

"It looks like this is about the commissioner, not us," Derek says. "You helping? I'm on my way to the buildings where Stiles is being held."

Cora hasn't met Stiles, but she agrees immediately. 

Derek gives her a strained smile. She's a good tracker, and they could use her. "Peter will join us as soon as he convinces the commissioner not to use SWAT teams."

"How's he going to do that?" Cora asks dubiously.

"By telling him about us," Derek says. "Let's go."

The sun is setting. Derek's grateful for that. Night will cover a lot. He always does his best work in the dark.

They make it to the group of warehouses in record time, much faster than even a police car would make it in the city's traffic. 

"I don't know Stiles's scent, but most of these places don't smell very fresh," Cora says.

Derek nods. There's a stale, unused smell around most of the area. The kidnappers chose this area because of the infrequency of its use, so no one will be around to see or hear anything out of the ordinary.

Which makes it very easy for a pair of werewolves to find the right buildings where the scents of humans is freshest.

Derek eyes the most likely warehouse. He's not close enough to hear any heartbeats yet. He only knows what he's waiting for when Peter arrives and he relaxes.

"How'd it go?" Derek asks.

"John was suspiciously calm about the revelation," Peter says.

"Well, you're here. I don't smell blood," Derek says. "And since you're now on a first name basis with him…"

Peter smiles. "He didn't shoot me, no. His hand did rest on his gun for a few tense moments, but I shifted back to human immediately to explain. I think he might have suspected something already."

Derek will think about all that later. Only… "Stiles is going to be pissed we told his father before him."

"He can't possibly hold it against us, considering the circumstances," Peter says, though he doesn't sound confident. "Right?"

"You two are ridiculous. What's the plan?" Cora says.

"They're probably humans only," Peter says. "But we have to think about Stiles. He's human too, and the kidnappers are armed."

"I could go distract them?" Cora says.

They move closer to the warehouse they suspect. Sure enough, Derek can smell Stiles. He hears his heartbeat, too, fast and scared.

Then, "Man, you guys really fucked up," Stiles says. "Do you have any clue what you're getting into here?"

"You can't rely on your father here," one of the kidnappers sneers. "Daddy's not here to save you, so shut your mouth."

"Oh, my dad's pretty badass, but if I were you, I'd be worried more about my boyfriends."

The three of them creep forward, then split up by unspoken agreement and circle the building. Derek finds one guard outside a side entrance. He dies quickly and silently. He hears a heartbeat at the other entrance just stop, too, so he knows Peter got the other outside guard.

Now there are just three kidnappers left, all inside. Stiles is still talking.

"Guess you're behind on your information. I'm dating a couple of guys, you might know their names. Peter and Derek Hale?" Stiles says. "Now, I don't know what you have planned, but if you want to like, live? I'm sure they'd appreciate you letting me go."

"You're full of shit," a woman says. "What would they want with you? You're a skinny little nobody. Unless they're paying attention to you to get to your dad."

Derek hopes Peter doesn't kill her before he gets a chance to talk to her. He wants to tell her just how wrong she is before he rips her throat out.

There's a knock and the kidnappers make suspicious, confused noises. He slips inside the warehouse and watches as the three kidnappers are focused on the door. It's probably Cora. Derek doesn't spare them a thought, just goes to Stiles and slashes his bindings. 

"C'mon," Derek says, kissing Stiles's stunned and bloodied face. "Can you handle a gun?" he asks, and doesn't wait for an answer before putting his in Stiles's hands. "Stay back. Don't panic, no matter what you see. We'll explain everything once you're safe." He walks Stiles to the door and then looks at him closely. He hears Peter and Cora lure the kidnappers out, but Derek is more concerned with the bruise coming up 0on Stiles's cheek and eye. 

"I'm okay," Stiles says. 

Derek kisses his forehead and nods. Then he stalks toward the last kidnapper, the woman, who hung back in the building instead of going out to get slaughtered by Peter and Cora.

He grabs her by her ponytail and throws her on the ground. Her gun goes skittering across the floor, well out of reach. Derek sneers down at her.

"Holy shit, he wasn't lying," she says, eyes wide with shock and terror.

"You're as good as dead," Derek tells her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" she says. "I thought he was just some kid of the commissioner's, I didn't know he was fucking connected!"

"Too late," Derek says, and backhands her, much the same way Stiles's injuries indicate he was hit. 

She starts to babble. "I'll testify against them! I'll-"

"Too late," Derek says again. "You fucked with Stiles. He's ours." He grabs her head, then goes for her throat with his claws. She dies with a gurgle. It's satisfying.

He hears a soft noise and his head whips around, ready for a fight. But it's just Stiles. Stiles with wide, terrified eyes.

Derek drops the dead woman. "Stiles, I told you to go out the back."

Peter and Cora come in, Peter quite bloody. Peter walks up to Stiles and checks him over. Cora hangs back, frowning.

"They're gone. You don't have to be scared anymore," Peter says.

But Stiles is still looking at Derek. And, he realizes, Derek's claws.

"What the fuck?" Stiles says. "What are you?"

Derek walks to him slowly, not wanting to spook him any more. He retracts his claws and makes sure his face is human. It is, but his eyes are probably burning supernatural blue. "Let us explain."

"I'm listening," Stiles is still holding the gun. At least it's not pointed at him… yet. Derek really doesn't want to get shot. It hurts like a bitch.

"Give me the gun, baby," Peter says. 

"No, I…" Stiles says. He doesn't seem to know what else to say.

"The people who hurt you are dead," Derek says.

"Hi, Stiles," Cora says. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Who're you?" Stiles asks.

"I'm Cora Hale. Derek's sister. Peter's niece. And I guess I'm kind of your sister-in-law now." She grins. "Welcome to the family."

"We haven't been dating that long," Stiles says, sounding numb.

Derek tries not to panic. That doesn't sound like Stiles is too happy about their relationship right now. "I'm sorry you saw that," Derek says. "Please don't make any snap decisions."

"You're… what, vampires? No. Werewolves?" Stiles asks.

They all nod. Peter reaches for Stiles. "Oh, sweetheart, your face is a mess. Is it just your face? Do you need a hospital?"

"My… my ribs hurt."

Derek can't stand it anymore. He has to touch Sties again. Stiles flinches, but then relaxes when Derek begins to drain his pain. As he hoped, it makes Stiles's wary expression turn to something a lot more accepting.

"Hey, wow, what's that?" Stiles says.

"Does it hurt to breathe?" Peter asks him.

"Nothing hurts right now," Stiles answers. "But I think my ribs are just bruised, not… not broken."

Derek leans in and nuzzles his hair. "You should at least get some X-rays."

"Call his father," Cora mentions. "Tell him to meet us at the hospital."

"Us?" Peter asks. "You're coming?"

Cora shrugs. "I'm not letting him out of my sight. Plus, he can ask me questions he might be too shy to ask you two."

Stiles seems to like that answer. "But Peter and Derek need to shower and change."

Derek looks down at the blood spray on his shirt and pants. "Shit. You're right."

Stiles laughs hysterically. "Okay. So Cora's giving me a ride? What are… what happens to the, um, bodies?"

"We have people for that," Peter says, trying to reassure him but it makes Stiles's face do something weird. 

"Of course you do!" Stiles says with another choked laugh.

"You two go," Cora says. "I'll take care of him." She unlocks her phone and hands it to Stiles. "Call your dad."

* * *

Derek and Peter cling to each other in the shower. 

"He's safe," Derek assures his uncle.

"I don't know what I'd do if we lost him," Peter admits.

They haven't even been intimate with him yet, but he's theirs. Derek understands completely.

"How do you think he's taking the werewolf reveal?" Derek asks.

Peter shrugs. "Too early to tell."

Derek nods. Sighs. "He's safe, at least."

"For now."

Derek says, "We just need to get the word out — Stiles is off limits. No one fucks with him."

"Your mother hasn't even met him yet," Peter points out.

"I'm sure she's already scheming to so she can size him up," Derek says.

They finish scrubbing off and put on clean clothes, then head to the hospital.

* * *

By the time they get to the hospital, Stiles is sleeping. "He had a lot of questions, though," Cora says. "I answered what I could."

Stiles's father is there, too. "I should probably forbid you from seeing my son, but given the circumstances…" He sighs. Derek holds his breath, waiting for the final verdict.

"It seems he's in danger whether he dates us or not," Peter says smoothly. Before Derek can chime in that this seems to be the wrong tack, he goes on with, "But we will keep him as safe as we can. I can't guarantee this won't happen again, but I can try to head it off as much as possible."

"And you, Derek?" the commissioner asks. "What do you think about it? What's your role?"

"I just want to make sure Stiles is happy, sir," Derek says. "Happy and safe from anyone who'd try to take him from us."

"Hmph," Stiles's father says. "I can't really argue with this. So this is more than just a… a fling to you?"

"Both of us are already half in love with Stiles," Peter says. 

"More than half," Derek says.

"I need an exact percentage," Sties says sleepily. "I was never good with fractions."

Derek immediately goes to his side and takes his hand. "You should be resting." He drains some pain, but there's not much there to take. The drugs the doctors have given him must be good.

"Hmm. Didn't want to miss this," Stiles says. He opens his eyes and grins dopily at Derek. "You're a werewolf and you love me."

Peter joins Derek by Stiles's bedside. "And you're okay with us being werewolves?"

"I'm on drugs and pain drain, plus I just lived through a pretty dangerous situation so maybe I'm in shock, but I think it's pretty amazing. I don't _think_ it's just the shock talking."

"I'm going home," Cora announces from the corner. "Everyone else has this in hand, I think."

Stiles grins at her. "Thanks, Cora. You're a real bro. Or gender neutral term for bro, I don't know… can't really think of one right now."

"Friend?" Cora asks indulgently.

Stiles holds up a fist. "That's it!"

Cora comes over to bump his fist and then looks at Peter and Derek. "See you later. I'm sure Mom will want a full report of this. Take care of him."

"He has doctors and a father to take care of him," the commissioner mutters.

Cora ignores his words and scent marks Peter and Derek before she goes. She even gently rubs a hand over Sties's head to scent mark him, as well. She's already accepted him, and Derek feels proud that she's taken to him so easily. Cora usually takes longer to warm to new friends.

Of course, Stiles is more than a friend. Derek wasn't kidding when he said he was 'more than half' in love with him. After the past few weeks of dates, talking and just spending time together, he's fallen for him completely.

"What do you want us to do, sweetheart?" Peter asks Stiles. "We don't want to leave completely but if you want us to leave the room and let you sleep, we can do that."

Derek gives him a stricken look. He can't bear to be away from Stiles right now, not when they could have lost him.

"This is a wolf thing, right?" Stiles asks tiredly. "You want to be close to me."

The commissioner clears his throat. "I could go home and get a shower. I'll be back—"

"Come back in the morning to get me out of here," Stiles says. "Get some sleep, I can tell you haven't gotten any."

Commissioner Stiinski shrugs. "Neither have your boyfriends."

"We can push on without sleep if we have to," Peter explains.

"So can I, but it's not good for me," Stilinski says. "I'm sure it isn't great for you, either."

Derek gets tired of the talk and walks to the bathroom to transform into a wolf. Then he pads out and jumps up, curling up at Stiles's feet. Or on his feet, really. He lays his head down, ignoring the astonished silence around him. 

"Well, I guess that's one way to do it," the commissioner says.

"That's amazing," Stiles says. Derek feels a tentative hand on his fur as Stiles pets him. 

"What about you, are you going to do that, too?" the commissioner asks Peter.

"I'll take the chair," Peter says wryly. Derek knows he'd rather stay human so he can answer any questions the hospital staff might have.

"Guess I'll just go home, then," the commissioner says. He comes closer, giving Derek a wary eye. Which is hysterical, since Peter is the more dangerous man in the room, shifted or not.

Stiles holds his arms up and gives his father a light hug. "See you in the morning, Daddio."

"Make sure you get some rest," Stilinski says firmly. "Call me if you need anything."

"We'll take good care of him, John," Peter says.

Derek picks his head up and gives Stiles's father an even look that he hopes the man can interpret. Derek's not letting anyone or anything get to Stiles, not even a nightmare. 

The man nods, so maybe he gets it.

* * *

Derek dozes. So does Stiles. He knows Peter is awake beside them, alert for anyone else who might try to come hurt Stiles. In their minds, they know the danger is past, but Peter's wolf is on high alert. 

Every once in awhile, Stiles wakes up with a question he thought up in his sleep. Peter answers, not inconvenienced at all. They'd been so worried about Stiles's reaction to their werewolf reveal, but it seems Stiles is slightly more perturbed by seeing them kill his kidnappers in front of him. Well, seeing Derek do so. He didn't see Peter kill, just Derek. And Derek is worried it will change their relationship.

"It's okay," Stiles says quietly when Peter asks him about it. "I've just never seen someone die like that before. She deserved it, I mean, you didn't hear all they said they were gonna do to me." Stiles shivers at the memory and Derek whines.

Stiles pets his head gently, then scratches behind his ears. "But you saved me. You found me in time and…" He takes a deep breath but doesn't go on.

"Derek doesn't like to kill. Neither of us do, really, but we do it out of necessity," Peter says. "And I suppose we could have captured your kidnappers alive and brought them to justice through the law, but our natures couldn't allow for that."

"I don't know what to think about that," Stiles says, but he doesn't stop petting.

"You are ours," Peter says. "People need to remember what happens when they hurt someone who belongs to a Hale."

"That should really freak me out," Stiles says quietly. 

Peter leans in and kisses Stiles's forehead. "It would probably disturb most people. But you are not most people. You're special. We knew from the beginning you were special, and Derek and I knew almost immediately that you were meant to be ours."

"That possessive language is a little much," Stiles says, but he sounds like he's teasing. Derek lifts his head to look him in the eye. "But does that make you mine, too?"

Derek immediately nods, and Peter says, "Yes, of course."

Stiles smiles tiredly and settles back down on his pillow. "Okay. I like that." He falls asleep as if he wasn't just having a serious conversation about possessiveness and werewolves. Derek looks at Peter.

Peter shrugs. "We can't expect Stiles to react like anyone else. He's ours, after all."

Derek snorts and puts his head on his paws.

* * *

Stiles's dreams seem undisturbed for the rest of the night. Maybe it's the presence of his boyfriends and maybe it's that he has other things on his mind. 

The doctor takes another look at him in the morning and says Stiles can go as soon as the nurses finish up the paperwork. Peter knows how long that takes, so he suggests they just go when the commissioner arrives. Cora shows up before Stiles's father with clothes (some of Derek's and some of Peter's) for Stiles to wear home. 

"No one else thought of this," Stiles tells her. "Thank you."

Cora shrugs. "Just wanted to say hi before I go on to school."

"Where do you go?" Stiles asks.

Cora names the same city college that Stiles attends.

Derek goes into the bathroom and transforms again, putting on his clothes and joining them right as the commissioner shows up.

"Guess it's time to take you home, kiddo," he says. "We just have to wait on the paperwork."

"No need," Peter says. "I've talked to them. They'll release him without their red tape."

Stilinski nods and looks at Stiles. "How you feeling, kid?"

"Sore," Stiles says. Derek and Peter reach for him at the same time to drain the pain. Stiles grins. "Can I keep you both around for awhile?"

"You aren't getting rid of us so easily," Peter says.

"You could come home to our apartment if you'd rather," Derek suggests.

"Now, wait just a minute," the commissioner says. "He's coming home with me."

"Don't you have to work, John?" Peter asks shrewdly.

"I've taken the morning off," he answers. "But if Stiles wants to leave with you two this afternoon, then I suppose I can't stop him."

Derek wonders how long there will be friction between them, but he knows things are going a lot more smoothly than anyone would reasonably expect, given everyone's career choices.

"We'll go shopping," Peter says. "Get some things Stiles would like, make sure the apartment is well-stocked for an extended visit."

"Extended?" Stiles asks.

Peter gives him a sly smile. "Just in case you decide you don't want to leave once we have you in our bed."

"I don't need to hear this," the commissioner says.

"Sir, Peter mostly just means so Stiles can rest," Derek says.

"Mostly. Yes, I'm sure," the commissioner says. "And stop it with the 'sir' stuff. I'm just John to Peter now, I might as well give you the same privileges."

Derek smiles, feeling slightly warm, like when his mother says he's done a good job. "Yes, sir. John."

* * *

Stiles sleeps. He's probably only vaguely aware of a hand in his, draining his pain if it bothers him at all beyond the bounds of the meds the doctors gave him. 

At one point he cracks an eye open and sees Derek sitting there beside his bed, even though he's still at his dad's house. 

"Hey," Stiles says. Croaks.

"It's okay, you don't have to move," Derek says. "Keep sleeping if you need to."

"Dad go to work?"

Derek nods. "A few hours ago."

"Can I have some water? And I need to use the bathroom," Stiles says.

Derek helps with both. By the time Stiles is done, he seems to be feeling better. 

"Sorry, I was supposed to go to yours, wasn't I?" Stiles asks.

Peter comes in then with a tray. "Hungry?"

"If it's easier to stay here, stay here," Derek says. "But we're not leaving you alone."

Stiles smiles and leans over to rest against Derek's side. "Thanks. And yeah, a little hungry. Thanks, Peter."

"How do you feel, darling?" Peter asks.

"Sore, but better," Stiles says. "Give me a few minutes to eat and clean up a little, maybe change clothes, and I can go to yours."

"It's entirely up to you and how you feel," Peter says. "I wasn't sure what you'd want so I made a bunch of finger foods. Sandwiches, grapes, cheese and crackers…"

"Thank you," Stiles says, pleased and a little embarrassed to be pampered, if his blush is anything to go by. He scoots up on his bed and throws his pillow behind his back so he can sit back and relax while he eats.

Derek immediately adjusts the pillows for him to make it easier for him to sit up and be comfortable at the same time.

Stiles smiles at him, blushing a little. "I'll eat a little, then—" He cuts himself off with a yawn.

"Maybe eat a little and then sleep," Peter says.

"No, no, I want to go to your place. You said I could." Stiles yawns again but pops a grape into his mouth when he's done. 

"Darling, you should recover wherever you feel the most comfortable," Peter says.

"You're resting well here, we don't need to go anywhere else," Derek adds.

Stiles frowns a little. "You two should be comfortable, too. What time is it?"

"Just a little before 4," Peter says. 

"Ugh, I've been sleeping for ages," Stiles says. "I can definitely go after I eat and…" He yawns again. "I can sleep anywhere, but you two need places to rest, too."

"We're wolves, darling," Peter says. "Just a blanket on the floor is fine."

Derek nods in agreement. "Don't worry about us."

Stiles pouts.

"Tell you what," Derek says. "If you can stay awake for half an hour after you eat, you can come home with us."

Stiles pouts some more. It's adorable. "It's the pain meds — they've got me too sleepy."

"Speaking of your meds…" Peter says, shaking a bottle.

"I don't want to. Can't you guys just do your thing? I don't like how fuzzy my head is."

Peter and Derek look at each other and shrug. 

"We don't mind draining your pain, but we aren't a good replacement. The pain will come right back once we stop," Peter says. "But if you want us to do it that badly…"

Stiles shakes his head, smelling guilty. "No. It hurts you, doesn't it?"

"Tingles," Derek says. "But you could take less of the pain med and use us to top it off when it gets too bad?"

Stiles nods. "That sounds like a good compromise."

Peter reaches out and hand-feeds Stiles another grape. "Keep eating. You need the nourishment to heal."

Stiles blushes and nips at Peter's fingers playfully. "Okay. Keep pampering me and I won't want to leave the bed."

"We do want to keep you in bed, but not because you're hurt," Derek says. "So rest up, eat, get better. Then we'll see about keeping you in bed for better reasons."

Peter leers at Stiles playfully and Stiles lets out a short laugh that's close to a giggle. He's so endearing. Derek wishes he wasn't hurt. He definitely wants to pounce him and kiss him breathless. Maybe tickle him a little to see if he giggles more.

Stiles dutifully eats some crackers and cheese, but the sandwiches seem to make him feel queasy. Again, he blames the meds.

"Okay, we'll definitely cut back on them, then," Peter says. "You need to be able to eat."

Surprisingly, Stiles doesn't fall asleep on them again. He even watches the clock, and when half an hour has passed, he says, "Okay, time to take me home with you."

"Are you sure?" Peter asks.

"Yeah. Let me get a bag together," Stiles says, trying to get off the bed and groaning when he moves his shoulder in the wrong way.

"I'll help. You just sit there and direct me. What do you want in the bag?" Derek asks. "And where's the bag?"

Peter takes the food tray away while Derek helps Stiles pack. 

"And if there's anything you forget, we can always send out for things," Derek tells him.

"Just like that?" Stiles asks.

Derek shrugs. "Being rich and powerful has its advantages."

Stiles giggles again.

* * *

Derek and Peter pamper Stiles, keep him happy and comfortable, especially once he moves from his dad's house to the Hales' penthouse. 

After about a week, Stiles doesn't even need pain drain anymore, and he's entirely off the meds. Derek's wolf has been worried, but know his instincts are to cover Stiles in his and Peter's scent and keep him in their bed for other reasons.

Peter seems to have different feelings, and they haven't gone that far yet because he's dragging his feet. Stiles seems confused, and Derek has to admit he is, too.

"I thought we decided Stiles is the one for us?" Derek asks him one night while Stiles is sleeping. "Why are you so reluctant to claim him, now?"

Peter gets a faraway look in his eyes. He slips out of bed and motions Derek to follow him into the other room. "What if we're doing the wrong thing by keeping Stiles close? What if we're painting a bigger target on him?"

Derek glances at the bedroom door, now closed. "First of all, you don't get to make decisions like this for Stiles. He chose us, knowing what we are and what it might mean," he says.

"We're the werewolves in this relationship," Peter says. "It's up to us to protect him. We're stronger and—"

"You're scared," Derek says, cutting him off.

Peter clenches his jaw but he doesn't deny the accusation.

Derek puts a hand on his uncle's shoulder. "You never had this problem before, when it was me you wanted to protect."

"You're wrong," Peter says. "I grappled with it. I just didn't let you see. How can you think I didn't worry about you?"

"So, what was your conclusion?" Derek asks.

"That I loved you too much to let anything get between us," Peter says simply. 

"You don't feel the same for Stiles?" Derek asks. "Because I do. I love him."

"So soon?" Peter asks. 

"Don't tell me you don't feel it, too. The pull toward him is almost mystical, like the old stories about mates."

Peter looks away. "I do," he says quietly. "I just feel like I'm going crazy to feel that way after only a few weeks."

"Maybe the mate thing is true," Derek says.

Peter turns back to him with a smile. "You're such a romantic."

"Like you aren't?" Derek teases. "This place is full of flowers you keep giving him."

"He's been stuck in the penthouse while he recovered, and I wanted to make it nicer for him," Peter defends.

"I want to ask him to move in," Derek says. 

But Peter gets a worried expression again.

"No one in their right mind will touch him once word really gets out he's ours," Derek tries to reason.

"And the desperate ones?" Peter says. "You know we always have to look out for the upstarts who're looking to do something big to make their names. What if someone tries to control us by taking him again? Or puts a hit on him to prove they can hurt us? If Stiles dies because of us, I—"

"I know," Derek says gently. "But Stiles knows that, too. He knows he's in danger by being with us. But he was in danger because of John's position, too. He accepts it. And more importantly, he accepts _us_."

"I want to lock him up and keep him safe," Peter grumbles. 

"But you won't," Derek tells him. "One thing we can do is assign a protection detail if there's even a hint of danger to him."

"You think Stiles would accept a bodyguard?" Peter asks.

"We'd have to ask him," Derek says. "But I'm sure he'd see the reasoning."

Peter sighs. "Your mother wants to meet him."

Derek raises his eyebrows. "You could have seen that coming."

"She's going too meddle," Peter says.

"There's nothing to meddle in," Derek says. "Stiles is ours, period."

"Talia will always find a way to meddle."

Derek wraps his arms around Peter's waist. "She can try. We've never let her have any say in our personal lives before, though. We're not starting now."

Peter smiles and holds on. Then he gives Derek a kiss, though it's definitely distracted. "Do you think we should invite her over on a night the commissioner is here?"

Derek snorts. "That might be pushing things a little."

"We should ask Stiles about moving in before he meets Talia," Peter says, more seriously.

"Why?"

"I want it settled," Peter says. "I want Talia to see it's done and there's nothing she can do about it. "

"You seem pretty sure Stiles will say yes," Derek says. "What if he turns us down?"

"What are you asking Stiles, exactly?" Stiles asks from the bedroom door. 

Derek had been so focused on his conversation with Peter that he didn't hear Stiles wake up. Peter was too, it seems. 

"Come here, darling," Peter says. 

Stiles doesn't even wobble on his way to them. He's clearly healed enough for other things. Derek's wolf runs in a happy circle, then reminds him the boy hasn't been properly claimed yet.

Derek reaches out to Stiles and pulls him close into their embrace. "You were supposed to be sleeping."

"I'm all healed up, so if you want me to stay in bed, you need a better incentive than sleep," Stiles says with a gleam in his eye. "Especially when I wake up alone."

"We're sorry, sweetheart," Peter says, kissing Stiles's temple.

"So what were you talking about asking me?" Stiles asks.

Peter looks at Derek, and Derek nods. So Peter faces Stiles and says, "Move in with us. Here. Live with us."

Derek's charmed. Peter doesn't usually sound so unsure. He usually knows how someone is going to react to him, but he's genuinely nervous about asking Stiles to move in. 

"For real?" Stiles asks.

Derek nods along with Peter. Derek says, "We want you with us all the time. At home. In our bed."

Stiles frowns a little. "We haven't even had sex together yet. What if… what if we're not compatible?"

"Are you really worried about that?" Derek asks.

"Well, I mean, yeah?" Stiles says. "I'm not that experienced… I'm no virgin but I've never been in a threesome and now I've got two gorgeous men who know they fit together and what if I don't fit, too?"

Derek has the feeling Stiles is worried about more than sex. "We _love_ you. Even if the sex was the worst in the world, you belong with us."

Peter rolls his eyes. "Darling, we will find a way to keep you satisfied and happy, no matter what you need. In bed or out."

"But what if I can't do the same for you?" Stiles asks.

Derek doesn't know how to tell Stiles he's already everything they need. Thankfully, Peter has the words.

"You fit with us, sweetheart," Peter says. "Our human sides are in love and our wolves seem to think you're our missing piece. You've already made us happy. You don't have to do anything extra to make us feel… fulfilled or whatever you're thinking."

"I guess it's hard to believe," Stiles says. "I mean, whirlwind romance, kidnappings and rescues — it feels like I'm in the middle of a novel, but I don't know why you chose me. I'm not that special."

Derek's mouth falls open. 

Stiles says, "You two could have anyone you want, and I'm just—"

"You're the person we want," Peter says firmly.

"But why?" Stiles asks. "I'm not fishing for compliments here, I just honestly don't know why you ever pursued me in the first place."

Derek isn't good with words, doesn't know what to say to make Stiles feel good enough. So he takes Stiles's face in his hands and kisses him. He puts all his feeling into it, all his love and frustration and deep devotion. 

When he's done, Stiles looks stunned. Peter is smiling. Derek can't help but smile, too, wide and bright.

"Because you're perfect for us," Peter says. "You make us _happy_ , darling."

Stiles is staring at them with parted lips and a confused expression. 

"Go take a shower, sweetheart," Peter suggests to him. "And then let us take you to bed."

Stiles's eyes clear and he nods. "Right. Because I have to be clean to get dirty." He laughs a little.

"Because we want to taste you everywhere," Derek corrects.

Stiles goes pink.

* * *

Before Stiles comes out again, Peter and Derek have a quick conversation about how it will go. They plan their approach and it's decided that as long as Stiles is up for it, their number one goal is to get Stiles out of his head for awhile and completely wreck him. 

"How many times do you think we can get him to come?" Derek wonders.

Peter growls and kisses him. "I do like the way you think."

Derek grins against Peter's mouth. "He's perfect, and I want him to know it, but he needs to stop worrying."

"Get some snacks ready for halftime," Peter says, and Derek goes to do that. He can hear Stiles in the shower, and figures he's nervous and might take some extra time in there.

Derek makes a plate of cheese, crackers, and good deli meats. Slices a few apples splashed with lemon. Little things to keep them going. Stiles will have an option of Powerade or chilled water, too. 

Derek sets the plate and drinks in the fridge where he can retrieve them easily, then returns to the bedroom, where Stiles is out of the shower. Peter is drying Stiles off with a plush towel, and Derek decides now would be a good time to strip out of his clothes. 

Stiles hears him and turns around, eyes wide as Derek takes off his shirt. "Do you work out or is that just a natural werewolf physique?" 

Peter laughs and throws Stiles's towel back towards the bathroom. "Probably a combination."

"I feel a little inferior standing here in front of you both. Naked," Stiles says nervously.

Derek finishes taking off his clothes while Peter leans in to kiss Stiles's neck. 

"Sweetheart, you're absolutely stunning," Peter tells Stiles. Derek stalks over to touch, because how could he stop himself?

Stiles has moles dotted all over his lean body, and he's definitely not out of shape himself. Not that Derek would care if he was — Stiles is perfect no matter what he might look like. It's the moles that have Derek's attention, now. He circles around and places his hands on Stiles's hips, leaning down to kiss a mole on his shoulder blade. 

Stiles sucks in a breath. "Peter?"

Peter reaches out to touch him, and Derek, looking supremely happy to be with them both. "Hmm?"

"Clothes?" Stiles asks.

Peter smirks and backs away. Derek nips at Stiles's shoulder and then kisses him quickly to take the sting away. Stiles's eyes are on Peter now, and Derek doesn't blame him. Peter's body is gorgeous. Seeing it for the first time seems to steal Stiles's breath.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Derek whispers.

Peter's cock is half hard, starting to plump up nicely. Derek's, being this close to Stiles's scent and warmth, is already stiff and eager. He presses up against Stiles's plush ass and Stiles sucks in another breath and moans.

"Fuck," Stiles says. 

Once Peter's naked, he and Derek walk Stiles to the bed, both of them kissing him on the way. 

"Um, how do you want me?" Stiles asks. "On my, um, knees, or—"

"I want to kiss you properly," Peter tells him. "Just get comfortable."

Stiles gives him a dubious look but lies down on his back. Peter moves next to him and starts kissing. Derek is left with the whole rest of Stiles, a feast for his lips, tongue, and teeth. He might even growl a little, and Stiles definitely hears it. His heartbeat speeds up and Derek smirks.

Peter moves from Stiles's mouth to his skin as well, and Stiles begins to move restlessly, moaning and tentatively touching back. When his fingers find Derek's hair, Derek nuzzles Stiles's cock and takes it into is mouth. It hardens fully while Derek has it, making them both very happy. Derek moans in appreciation and so does Stiles. Peter chuckles and does something that makes Stiles moan even more loudly.

Then Peter starts to talk. "You can hold on to his hair a little more, you know. He likes it," he tells Stiles. 

Stiles gasps and tightens his fist in Derek's hair. Derek wraps a hand around his own cock and starts to stroke at the same time he begins to suck. Soon Stiles is guiding him in how he wants it. 

Derek loves giving blowjobs, loves the heat and weight of it on his tongue, the taste of it, the scent. He especially loves the sounds he can pull from a partner — usually Peter — but now that he's learning what Stiles likes, he finds he loves his sounds, too.

He loves everything about Stiles. 

"Take him deep, pup," Peter tells Derek, and Derek is happy to comply. Stiles cries out when Derek swallows around the head of his cock. Derek strokes his own cock harder, more turned on than he thought he'd be.

"I gotta come, I can't—" Stiles says already.

"That's the idea, sweetheart," Peter says. 

Derek takes his free thumb and presses behind Stiles's balls, and Stiles lets out a yelp and floods Derek's mouth with come he swallows immediately. The taste and sound and pleasure coalesce into one and Derek comes by his own hand.

"Good boy," Peter says, and Derek isn't sure if he's talking to him or Stiles. Not that it matters. 

Stiles is panting as he comes back down. "Oh my god," he says breathlessly. Then, "I'm sorry, I couldn't hold on."

Derek lunges up to kiss him, and Stiles whimpers into it. 

He feels a nudge and takes the hint, rolling so that Stiles is on top of him. Derek keeps kissing him, and he knows the moment Peter's tongue touches Stiles because the boy hisses and moans and says, "Fuck yeah," in a punched-out voice.

"Peter's so good with his mouth," Derek whispers against Stiles's lips. "He's gonna fuck you with his tongue. You'll love it."

Stiles doesn't answer except to whine loudly. He lifts his ass higher in the air and hides his face in Derek's neck.

"That's it, baby. Just let Peter make you feel good," Derek says. He looks over Stiles's shoulder and meets Peter's amused eyes. "Keep making those sounds. We love to hear them, baby."

It doesn't take long before Peter turns Stiles into a sobbing, begging wreck. Derek knows the feeling well and does his best to soothe Stiles.

"Soon, baby. He's gonna fuck you so good, just wait."

"Need it," Stiles gasps.

"I know you do, sweetheart," Peter says, repositioning himself and stroking his cock, slicking up with lube. His eyes roam over Derek and Stiles, hot and possessive.

" _Please_ ," Stiles whimpers, and Peter growls low. Derek doesn't have the best view of what's going on, but he knows the exact moment Peter's cock breaches Stiles's body because Stiles tenses a moment, then goes deliberately lax, letting Peter in, pushing back against him to take him deeper. "Oh, fuck."

"You feel like heaven around me, darling," Peter says, and Derek isn't sure if he'd rather be in Stiles's place right now or his uncle's. 

Derek is hard again — how could he not be, in this situation? Peter grasps Stiles's hips and starts fucking him harder and Stiles moans and whimpers and writhes down against Derek at the same time. 

"Can't wait until you can take us both," Derek says, not thinking but just imagining being inside Stiles alongside his uncle. 

Stiles seems to like the words, moaning loudly and grasping at him. "That… yes."

"Have to train you for it, though. Stretch you good," Derek says. "I bet you're too tight right now, baby. Let's see." He runs gentle fingertips around Stiles's stretched hole, right where Peter is fucking. "You're taking him so well. Bet you'd do the same for me."

"Yes, please, want you, want you both, oh god!" Stiles cries out as Derek rubs his stretched, slick rim. 

"You have us," Derek promises.

"You going to come, darling?" Peter asks, though his voice is strained from holding back. 

"Not yet. Want… please, just fuck me. Fuck me deeper, Peter," Stiles manages to say, gripping tight to Derek as if he's his only anchor.

Peter growls and does just as Stiles asks, and Derek helps by kissing Stiles and swallowing his moans and cries. Stiles is loud, unashamed of what he wants, and Derek loves it.

Stiles comes like that, between them, right where he belongs. Derek doesn't even need to come again to feel completely satisfied, especially seeing Peter's expression and hearing his growls and loud grunt when he pumps his come inside of Stiles. 

Derek slips out from under Stiles (and Peter) because he's messy and doesn't care to fall asleep with their combined come drying in his body hair. The scent is nice but he knows what a bitch it is to get out once it's dry. He washes off in the bathroom, and when he comes back, it's to see Stiles is already passed out into dreamland. Peter doesn't seem too far behind. 

Derek smiles when Peter raises an eyebrow at him. "Sleep. Gotta keep up your strength for round two. Or three? However we're counting."

Peter grins tiredly. "What about you?"

Derek grabs a piece of sliced apple and pops it in his mouth. "I'll find something to occupy my time."

Peter closes his eyes, still smiling. "Wearing you out, next," he mumbles, and then he's breathing evenly in sleep.

Derek leans down and kisses his shoulder. "I'll hold you to that."

**Author's Note:**

> Have a safe holiday, all, and here's to all of us having a much better year in 2021.
> 
> Let me know if you liked the story.


End file.
